


Cheryl Blossom

by Void_Shipper



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Shipper/pseuds/Void_Shipper





	Cheryl Blossom

Ya habían pasado años de la muerte de Jason, pero Cheryl seguía sin poder superarla, casi cada noche se la pasaba en vela sin poder dormir o aveces podía conciliar el sueño por unas horas o minutos, pero las pesadillas la despertaban y cuando eso pasaba, ella se paraba de su cama e iba a la habitación de Jason y se ponía a ver todas las fotos que mantenía intactas, esta noche era una de ellas.

Se despertó exaltada, sin saber bien que hacer, tomo su celular, 1:40 de la madrugada, no había dormido ni media hora y ya estaba despierta, dentro de unas horas su vuelo a Nueva York despegaría y ella por fin saldría de ese manicomio que alguna vez llamo su casa, dejo el celular en la mesa de noche y con cuidado de no despertar a la persona a su lado, fue en dirección a la habitación que alguna vez fue de su hermano, se puso a ver las fotografías, la ropa perfectamente ordenada y la cama pulcramente hecha, luego de unos minutos se acuesta en la cama, se pone a llorar como cada noche, ella se seguía preguntando de donde salían tantas lagrimas.

Luego de unos minutos o quizás horas se quedo dormida con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y otras secas por sus mejillas y cuello, se despertó al sentir la alarma de su habitación que pronto fue apagada, se levanto, arreglo la cama y se fue a su habitación, al entrar vio a su novia medio adormilada, le dio un casto beso y se fue a dar una ducha, al salir con su ropa puesta, fue el tuno de la otra chica, bajo las maletas que quedaban y se dispuso a subirlas al auto esperando a Toni, al bajar se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, sin saber si algún día volverían.


End file.
